Xerxes Discovers Fanfictionnet
by Strausser
Summary: AlMoze by proxy. AlMozeJas by proxy. Xerxes discovers he has a talent for writing. Genie does too.
1. A Writer's Talent

**One: A Writer's Talent**

Xerxes hovered and stared at the magical box Mozenrath called "com-pew-tor". It had been purchased some weeks back from a short, fat man named Abis Mal who lived outside of Agrabah in a stone cave. Mozenrath had thought this mechanical device could help him take over the Seven Deserts, but after a week decided that this compewtor thing was not worth his time. Xerxes had asked to be shown how to use it, and with admitted reluctance Mozenrath taught his familiar all about the new device. So now, power on (the source of power still unknown to the little eel), Xerxes stared at it wondering what he should do.

There was this thing called the "Inter-net" that he had been taught about, so using fins as fingers he typed in the word 'Mozenrath' into what he was told was a "Search Engine", though it was not like any kind of engine he had ever seen. Still, the little eel pressed on, as the compewtor whirled and trembled and finally displayed a list of what were called "sights". The first few "links" also showed Aladdin's name, so Xerxes did not bother to click on it. Scrolling down the page using the "mouse" (it looked nothing like a real mouse), Xerxes finally came across something interesting:

_Fanfictionnet – Story – Aladdin: Mozenrath finally gets his powers back._

That sounded promising! Even if it did also have that hero's name in it, if it could tell Xerxes how Mozenrath could get his powers back, it was well worth the look. He clicked on the words and was brought to a new "page", a page filled with words. Now Xerxes may have spoken simply, but he knew how to read and read well. His beady eyes took in every word that the page had to offer.

When finally he was finished, his eyes were as wide as saucers. He did not quite understand how what occurred in the story could have given back his master's powers, as there was no such potion that could grant a man such tremendous abilities (because if there were, Mozenrath would have found it already). Xerxes brushed off the words as just a story, and was about to go away from the "sight" when he realized there was a link on top. He clicked the word 'Aladdin' and was brought to a page that had many other links with many other summaries. It was then that he came to a stunning conclusion.

This was a "sight" where people could write stories that were not true. Fiction, as it were, and he realized that the word fiction was part of the "sight's" name. Hmm. Xerxes had never written a story before, but there were many stories that came across his mind day to day. Especially ones that involved his master and a certain heroic street rat.

After reading around the "sight" for a bit to figure out how he can post his own stories, he created an account and began to type. There was nothing better he had to do this day, so why not share his ideas with others. That, and he'd always wanted to tell someone his stories.

**Cartoons – Aladdin – **To The Rescue

_Author: _xerxestheloyaleel

Hero Aladdin trapped in big empty room. Palace guards stand over with evil sneers on faces. Aladdin tied up and scared. Big guard with gap tooth lean over and grin, then touch Aladdin hair. Aladdin try to escape but other guards stop him. They already hurt him with fists now want to hurt him other ways. Gap-Tooth kick Aladdin to other guard and laugh. Aladdin wish for rescue.

"No one's coming to save you, street rat," say Gap-Tooth.

Aladdin hang head thinking guard right.

Door to room burst open. Guards shield eyes from bright light. In door stand Mozenrath, look large and confident, ready to take charge. Aladdin think Mozenrath beautiful.

Mozenrath walk confident in to room with smile on face. He extend hand that not bone but flesh and full of power because Mozenrath powerful. He blast all guards to wall. Guards taken care of. He walk to Aladdin and untie ropes and pull Aladdin to feet.

"Mozenrath. You saved me," say Aladdin.

Mozenrath touch Aladdin cheek. "Of course I did. I couldn't let them do what they pleased to the one I love."

He kiss Aladdin. Aladdin think Mozenrath best kisser in whole world. The go to Citadel. In Citadel Mozenrath pet Xerxes and give sweet pastry. Then go to bedroom and make love.

"I love you, Mozenrath," say Aladdin.

"You'd better," say Mozenrath. They kiss more then go sleep.

THE END

Xerxes reread his work, pleased with his first story. He hoped everyone else would like his story. He was unsure if this type of story was popular on this "sight", but it was the kind of thing he liked to write about. His master needed someone to love him, and who better than the person who his master was obsessed with? It was wishful thinking on Xerxes part to want Aladdin and Mozenrath to become lovers, so he just wrote it down. After posting the story on the "sight", he decided that a sweet pastry right about now sounded wonderful, so he flew away from the compewtor in search of one.


	2. Evil Princess and Bad Genie

**Two: Evil Princess and Bad Genie**

Xerxes saw only one review on his story, something about bad grammar but a cute concept. He ignored it. Opening up the Word program, he began to type out his second story, his mouth twitching happily upwards as his fins trembled with excitement. He hoped his second story would be just as good as his first.

**Cartoons – Aladdin – **Saved From Evil Princess

_Author:_ xerxestheloyaleel

Evil princess Jasmine have hero locked up in dungeon. She smile wicked as she whip him. He cry for someone to rescue him, but she laugh.

"Don't think you will ever escape me, Aladdin. I am the princess of Agrabah and when I want something, I get it."

She laugh evil again and hit him more. Aladdin cry.

Wall blast open. Jasmine look shocked at hole in stone where Mozenrath stand glaring mean at her.

"How dare you hurt my precious Aladdin!" say Mozenrath.

"Mozenrath!" cry Aladdin with relief.

"Don't think I'll let you have him, Mozenrath," say evil princess. "He belongs to me, and I do whatever I want to my property."

Mozenrath get in princess face. "He's not property, you ugly beast! He's the one I love and I won't allow you to defile his perfect flesh with your whip any longer!"

Jasmine laugh. "Try and defeat me, you has-been sorcerer!"

Mozenrath smile knowing more than stupid princess. "I have more power than you think, wench!" Both hands flesh, extend and fire magic. Jasmine cry from pain and get knocked to floor. Mozenrath grab Aladdin and transport back to Citadel.

Aladdin hurt so Xerxes clean wounds. Mozenrath pet Aladdin and say, "I love you."

"Thank you for saving me, Mozenrath," say Aladdin. "I don't know how long I could have taken Jasmine's cruelty." He love Mozenrath for saving him and want Mozenrath to be with him for rest of life.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again, Aladdin. I promise." He kiss Aladdin.

When Aladdin all better, they make love.

THE END

Pleased with his second story, Xerxes posts it onto the "sight." He finds that his fins still itch to write more, and with another story already brewing in his mind, he sets to task of writing the second story of the day.

**Cartoons – Aladdin – **Escape from Bad Genie

_Author:_ xerxestheloyaleel

Bad Genie capture Aladdin. Lock him far away and hurt him with magic. Aladdin sad. Think no one ever find him. Wish Mozenrath find him. Wish Mozenrath love him.

"No one will ever find you here, Al," say Genie. He laugh evil and blast Aladdin with magic. "I made certain to leave no magical trace to your whereabouts. Not even a powerful wizard like Mozenrath could find you way out here." More evil laugh. More evil magic pain.

"Please, stop, Genie!" beg Aladdin. "I'll do whatever you want, just please stop! It hurts!" Aladdin cry.

Genie don't care. He laugh and blast more. Aladdin think how nice it be if Mozenrath come now.

"Magic shouldn't be used like that," say Mozenrath.

Genie dumb-struck. "Mozenrath! How did you find me?"

Mozenrath smile. "I always know where my Aladdin is."

Aladdin smile. His Mozenrath came. Aladdin happy.

Genie laugh. "I won't let you have him!"

Mozenrath lift flesh hand. Blast Genie. Genie not hurt.

Genie laugh. "You can't hurt me with that pathetic magic of yours. I'm a Genie! I am impervious to your weak magic."

Mozenrath not scared. "Xerxes! Show this Genie the power of your magic!"

Xerxes fly to Genie. Xerxes blast Genie with powerful magic. Genie hit wall.

"But, how? How can that little eel have so much power?"

Xerxes laugh. "Xerxes have more power than stupid Genie!"

"No. It's not fair. I'm the all-powerful one! I should be able to defeat one stinking eel!"

"You can't defeat Xerxes because his power is based on love," say Mozenrath. "His love for me and my love for Aladdin. Love beats hate every time. Or don't you know that, Mr. All-Powerful Genie?"

Genie not answer because pass out. Mozenrath pet Xerxes for good job, then take Aladdin back to Citadel.

"Thanks, Xerxes," say Aladdin and kiss Xerxes head.

Mozenrath kiss Xerxes. "Yes. You have done well, Xerxes. There are treats for you in the kitchen."

Xerxes fly away to get treats. Mozenrath kiss Aladdin.

"I love you, Mozenrath," say Aladdin.

"I love you too, Aladdin," say Mozenrath.

When Xerxes come back after treat, see Mozenrath and Aladdin make love. Fly away to give privacy.

THE END

Xerxes felt very pleased that he could defeat the Genie on behalf of Aladdin's freedom. He would do anything to help Mozenrath, and loved this story all the more because he was of great use to his master. This was by far the best one he had written, and with great joy he posted it to the "sight" under his account. Done for the day, he flew away from the compewtor in search of his master, feeling happier than he had in a long time. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped that someday his stories could come true.


	3. Odd Discovery

**Three: Odd Discovery**

Genie rubbed his hands together in glee as he turned on his computer, going immediately to his favorite site, _fanfictionnet,_ once it finished booting. He had become quite a big fan of the Aladdin fanfictions, and went online at least once a week to see if there were any new stories. He actually was waiting to see if somebody wrote a cool story about him, but it seemed the fans were mostly interested in the more human characters he hung with. Still, it was nice to see some more seasoned writers trying their hand at writing cool stories about their lives. He did want to try his own hand at writing something, but his muse was asleep, so he contented himself with reading others' work, hoping for inspiration.

"Hmm, now let's see. Anything new?" He clicked on the link for 'Cartoons' then 'Aladdin' and noticed that there was a new writer with three new stories up front, a _xerxestheloyaleel_ with three stories rated T. The first one caught his eye and made them extend literal from their socket. The story was called "Rescue from Bad Genie" and the summery read: _Mozenrath save Aladdin from bad Genie_. He clicked on the link and set to read, wondering what bad Genie the wiz kid would be saving his best friend from.

Once finished, Genie felt annoyed. Not just because of the poor grammar, but because, although it was not said, he felt like **he** was the bad Genie in the story. He would never do something like that to his best pal Al! Never!

"This is worse than that Strausser story where she made me the villain," Genie said out loud. "I'm not homophobic; I love the gays. And all Genie's are bisexual by nature." But barring that fact, he was quite surprised that Xerxes had been the main hero of this story. Like that slug could ever defeat an all-powerful Genie! Still, as poorly-written as the story had been, he was intrigued by the other words of xerxestheloyaleel, and set to task of reading the other two stories, the first "Saved from Evil Princess", which made him gag because Jasmine would never whip Aladdin (unless the boy asked for it nicely), but the final one "To the Rescue" seemed way too plausible. Still, this new writer had a lot of issues when it came to grammar and the way each sentence was written, and it kind of reminded him of the way the real Xerxes spoke.

"Hey, waitaminute!" Genie wondered if the real Xerxes could have actually written these stories, which would be strange in and of itself, not only because it meant Mozenrath had a computer, but also that Xerxes wanted to see Moze and Al get together. "Naw, couldn't be." Genie dismissed that thought within seconds. Still, the stories did bring out his muse, who ordered him to write if only to show up this hack who called himself/herself a writer. First, though, he put some comments on the stories.

Comment for 'Rescue from Bad Genie'  
from _Semi-Phenomenal Nearly Cosmic_

"I like the romance aspect of your story, but your grammar has a lot to be desired for. Maybe you should take an Arabic class or something to learn the proper way to write. Also, Genie would never be so mean to Aladdin; your story is too far-fetched. You should have labeled this an AU or something to make your readers understand that this is totally fabricated. And do you really think Xerxes could defeat a Genie? Yeah, AU is the way to go. I did like how Moze and Al got together at the end, though. Good work with that."

Comment for 'Saved from Evil Princess'  
from _Semi-Phenomenal Nearly Cosmic_

"The grammar in this story was bad, again, like your other works. Really, if you are going to post on a writer's site like this, I really think you should take lessons. I am not trying to be mean or anything, but it would really help improve your work. I found the romance in this story cute, but Jasmine was way too OOC. She would never have her fiancé whipped, unless of course he asked her to. Maybe she was under a spell or something. Yeah, that could work."

Comment for 'To The Rescue'  
from _Semi-Phenomenal Nearly Cosmic_

"This was your most in-character piece out of all of them. Still, bad grammar, but the characters in this story were so believable that I forgot about the grammar. There seems to be a running theme in all your stories, the whole 'rescue Aladdin' thing. Albeit it is a nice concept, and it does help bring the boys together, but it would be nice to see more of the story, perhaps what happens afterwards with Moze and Al, or even with the other characters. You should flesh out your stories a bit more, make them more well-rounded. Hope my comments helped."

Genie reread his comments to make sure they were helpful (even if they were a little bit mean) and posted each one anonymously. Then, he set off to the task of writing his own 'rescue Aladdin' story, just to show up this new person. And he had his story all worked out.


	4. A Genie's Tale

**Four: A Genie's Tale**

**Cartoons – Aladdin – **No Way Out

_Author: _Semi-Phenomenal Nearly Cosmic

In a distant land filled with dark magic there loomed a dark castle that was home to the darkest of creatures. The sky was darker still with clouds of black and purple, and when the lightening struck it lit up the thin, black towers of the castle like neon. It was not a place for the feint-of-heart, but it was the place where sorcerers and heroes alike could discover items of great magic. It was also a place of death and destruction at the talon claws of the monster who ruled the land.

Upon this cold and windy day, two found themselves locked within the castle's walls, struggling over a large, glittering tuba called the Eye of Ramrock, said to be able to make even the strongest opponent fall to his knees upon hearing the sweet melodies. One of the two was Mozenrath, evil genius and lord of the land of the black sand. The other was Aladdin, hero of the city of Agrabah and fiancé to the princess. They glared at each other with looks of pure malice as they fought for control of the Eye of Ramrock, unaware of the danger that was slowly inching up the corridor toward them.

"Give that to me, street rat!" ordered Mozenrath as he glared at his foe with narrowed eyes.

"Never, Mozenrath!" Aladdin heroically challenged. "This is too much power for anyone, especially you!"

"Ah, Aladdin, always playing the goody-two-shoes. Not this time." Mozenrath struggled for control of the tuba, but Aladdin's grip was too strong. "This is just the power I need to get back on top."

Aladdin laughed haughtily. "Get over it, Mozenrath. You were never on top." He pulled the tuba closer to him, but could not pry it from the sorcerer's grasp. Man, that guy was strong considering one of his hands boasted no flesh. Aladdin clenched his teeth and pulled with all his might. "You need to stay on the bottom where you belong."

"Is that a come-on?" asked Mozenrath as he pulled the tuba toward him.

"Maybe it is," replied Aladdin as he pulled the tuba back.

A loud, rumbling growl made them both freeze, the sound so chilling it raced up their spines, momentarily making them forget they were fighting, making them forget, even, that the Eye of Ramrock dropped from their hands to clatter to the ground. Again the growl, this time followed by a great, wailing cry, and they both shivered violently.

"What was that?" asked Aladdin in a trembling voice.

"I don't know," answered Mozenrath unable to mask his fear as well.

A loud bang, followed by another, the sound heavy footsteps that grew closer and closer and closer until it was right behind them. Neither hero nor sorcerer could move, the fear so palpable they could taste it. Hot breath wafted across their necks. Slowly, they turned to come face-to-face with the ugliest, most beastly beast they had ever encountered, so ugly, in fact, that there are no adequate words to describe her. Their eyes widened upon being captured in her evil, red glare. It was the villainous beast Strawcer!

Hero and sorcerer screamed in unison and grabbed onto each other for moral support, forgetting in their fear that they were supposed to be mortal enemies. Their hearts pounded in their chests, sweat dripped from their brow, and a frozen chill raced over and over up their spines. She had them right where she wanted them, and with a loud, inhuman cry and a little bit of magic, she had them tied in magical ropes to one another so tightly they found they could not move. Still, it was comforting to know that if they were to die, at least they would die together.

The beast Strawcer stalked them, perhaps thinking of the best way to cook them in a stew, perhaps debating whether she should just gobble them up right then and there. She glared at them with her glowing, red eyes as her giant lips showing even bigger teeth salivated at the fresh meal. Frightened as they were, Aladdin and Mozenrath still had time to look at one another, and say their farewells.

"Since we're about to die," began Mozenrath, "I just want to tell you that I've always admired your heroics. Even though you defeated me on many occasions, I want to say that I don't hate you."

Aladdin's eyes widened in shock, unsure if he had actually heard those words coming from the wiz kid's mouth. "I don't hate you either, Mozenrath. I've always admired your sense of perseverance in the presence of defeat. Even powerless you are still determined to take over the world. And even though I have to stop you, I can't help but like that about you."

They hugged each other in their bonds, arms already trapped wrapped around one another. "You ready to die?" asked Mozenrath with a smirk.

Aladdin tried to shrug. "I guess. Kinda sucks though."

"Yeah. It kind of does."

Strawcer made another shriek, as if telling them that food doesn't talk, then lowers her giant, ugly head close enough that they can smell the garlic on her breath. It stank and made them recoil in horror. Her jaw opened wide, showing rows and rows of sharp, yellowed teeth. A large goober of spittle dripped from her mouth to land mere millimeters from the trapped two. One more move and they would be finished.

The door to the castle burst wide open, distracting the beast with light and sound. At the door stood the great blue Genie and the fair princess Jasmine, determined to succeed in a rescue mission.

Genie smiled and his teeth glinted. "Unhand them, you foul creature!"

Strawcer was so distracted by the sheer power of the Genie that she forgot about eating hero and sorcerer and set her sights instead on the wonder that was djinn. And as she stormed toward the doorway where Genie stood proudly, she never noticed Jasmine sneak into the room to untie the two men.

"Jasmine! Genie! Boy am I glad to see you two here!" exclaimed Aladdin.

She smiled sweetly. "I couldn't leave my boyfriend here to be eaten by that nasty thing, now could I? I'm the only one allowed to eat you, after all." Her smile turned seductive. Aladdin blushed.

"Could you two please do that some other time," exasperated Mozenrath. "My arm's falling asleep."

"What arm?" asked Aladdin.

Mozenrath glared. "The one that's currently grabbing your. . ."

"Eeeaaaahhh!!!" screeched the monster, stunning all to silence.

Jasmine made short work of the ropes, and the three snuck to the side to hide in hopes that the all-powerful Genie would also make short work of the beast.

Genie donned a military uniform and glared at the monster, unafraid of neither her red, glowing eyes nor her sharp teeth. "You're gonna pay for trying to eat my best friend!" A cannon appeared in his hands, and with precision accuracy, he shot her right in the gut. The beast had no time to react, and she was sent flying across the room into a wall, where rocks fell on her head.

He thought her dead, but she wasn't, her tough outer skin able to bear the weight of the sharp rocks. With a roar of anger, she burst from the rubble and bore her fangs. Genie took another shot at her, but she jumped high into the air to avoid the blast. When she landed before the three humans, the entire room shook. She roared again, a higher-pitched scream, bearing her jaws to gobble them up.

"Not on my watch!" cried Genie, who donned a pro-wrestling uniform and slammed into her side. The beast lost her footing and crashed once again into the wall, stunned but still not dead. She cried out her indignity and rose from the rubble, red eyes on Genie. Genie was not phased.

Genie realized there was only one thing left to do. He turned himself into a giant fist and began punching Strawcer over and over again in her face and stomach. She could not get even a whimper from her mouth because his fist of fury was so fast. With a cry of victory, Genie slammed his fist upward against her jaw, to send her flying through the air and out the ceiling of the castle. He looked at his giant, gold wristwatch to time it, noting that it took her twenty-six seconds to come back down. When she did, she became impaled upon a turret of one castle tower, and was instantly dead. Genie had succeeded in defeating the evil monster Strawcer!

Back in his original form, Genie flew over to where his friends were standing.

"Great job, Genie!" cried Aladdin, leaping up and hugging the djinn.

"Wonderful, Genie," added Jasmine, also hugging him.

Mozenrath would not meet Genie's eyes. "Um, thanks," he said quietly.

"Aww, no problem," said Genie. He gave the sorcerer a noogie. "I can't help but help people when they are in trouble, even people like you." Genie donned a superhero outfit. "It's a good-guy thing."

"Come on. Let's get out of here." In a shocking display, Jasmine grabbed both Aladdin's and Mozenrath's hands and ran them out of the castle. Once outside, Genie used his cosmic power to transport them all back to Agrabah.

Once in Agrabah, at the palace, Genie flew to the side to allow the kids to talk. It seemed to him, that they had much to talk about and he did not want to get in the way. He actually wanted to gloat to Carpet that it was he who defeated the evil, terrible monster Strawcer. So he did.

Mozenrath was the first to speak. "You didn't have to save my life, but you did. I am grateful to you for that." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I know I have done terrible things to you both and I'm sorry. Today's events have taught me that it's good to have friends, and I was kind of hoping that you two, all of you, actually, would become my friends." He could not look at them.

"Sure, Moze," said Aladdin as he placed a hand on Mozenrath's shoulder. "We can do that."

"Actually, we can do one better," added Jasmine.

Mozenrath looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you and Aladdin were looking at each other back at the castle. I think we can come to an agreeable arrangement, the three of us."

"You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you Jas?" Aladdin's mouth was curved in a knowing smile.

"Of course I am. My goal is to make the future Sultan of Agrabah happy, and in that, myself as well. Besides, you have to admit, Mozenrath is very pretty."

Mozenrath blushed.

"Mm," said Aladdin. "That's true. But what will your father think?"

Jasmine wrapped her arms around their waists. "If father can have a harem of women, then I can have a harem of men." She kissed Aladdin gently on the mouth, and then, for the first time in her life, kissed Mozenrath as well.

It was Aladdin's turn next, and he did so with tongue and lips and teeth. By the time he pulled away, the sorcerer's face was as red as a tomato.

"So whadda ya say, Moze? You up for it?"

Mozenrath smirked. He took Aladdin's hand and placed it just below his stomach. "I don't know, Aladdin. You tell me."

Jasmine giggled. "Then we should be married at once."

Aladdin's eyes widened. "Married? Now? Why?"

She stared at him seductively. "Because I cannot wait another moment to have my way with you two."

Aladdin and Mozenrath gulped in unison. What had they gotten themselves into?

END CHAPTER ONE

And then Genie spent the next four hours writing the long, extremely graphic, honeymoon scene.


	5. OpenMouthed Jaw

**Five: Open-Mouthed Jaw**

Xerxes stared at the compewtor unable to close his gaping mouth. He had awoken and gone to the compewtor first thing to see if there were any new reviews on his writing, and was surprised to see that the same person commented on all three of his stories. He did not take offense to the harsh words of criticism, but he did want to see if this person, this Semi-Phenomenal Nearly Cosmic, could back up words with his or her own writing, so he went to their account and noticed that they had written one story. A story rated M. So, not quite understanding the ratings system, he clicked on the story and began to read.

The first chapter was really good, he thought, and he liked the adventure, even though he thought it a little far-fetched that his master could not defeat the evil monster, and that master had actually **apologized** to Aladdin and Jasmine. It was the second chapter that gave him pause, even after reading the warning that said that chapter two was going to be heavily graphic. Not quite knowing what to expect, he began to read, and imagine his shock when he read about things he never knew could be done.

By the time he was finished with the second chapter, many questions buzzed in his brain, and many images as well. He did not think he would be able to stop thinking about those things any time soon. Flying from the compewtor, he went in search of Mozenrath, who was in the dining room enjoying morning coffee. He floated just before his master and stared.

"Yes, Xerxes?" began Mozenrath in a bored voice.

"Um, master? Xerxes have question."

There was a pause, to which Mozenrath sighed and said, "Go ahead."

"If you fist with right hand, would it hurt?"

Mozenrath was in the middle of a sip, and choked on his coffee. Sputtering, getting black liquid all over the front of his robe, he stared wide-eyed at his familiar. "What?"

Xerxes spun around twice in the air, then began again. "If you fist. . . "

"I heard you the first time!" Mozenrath absently swiped at the wetness on his clothes with his left hand. "What would make you ask such a question?"

"Xerxes read story, very graphic. Don't think can be done."

Mozenrath was on his feet in an instant, his eyes narrowed, glaring with pure anger at his familiar. "Show me."

And as he read the words written by this Semi-Phenomenal Nearly Cosmic person, his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"Where did you find this?" he asked in a whisper.

Xerxes brightened. "Xerxes do search for master name. Find "sight". Xerxes write stories too." He lowered his head in shame. "But this one better."

Mozenrath slowly closed his mouth. "This story is highly disturbing. Who would write about me. . .and Aladdin. . .and Jasmine . . ?" He shook his head, as if to dispel the images the story provided.

"Highly disturbing but highly erotic," quipped Xerxes.

"Yes." His face grew to anger as if catching himself agreeing with his familiar. "That does it, Xerxes. I'm getting rid of this infernal machine."

"What?" asked Xerxes with wide eyes. "Why?"

"This machine has warped your mind. And mine. I don't want any more of this so-called fanfiction to ever come into my castle again."

Xerxes thought quickly, wanting desperately to keep his new toy. The idea came to him in a flash. "Mozenrath jealous."

"What did you say, Xerxes?"

He would not be intimidated by his master, not on this one. "Mozenrath jealous can't write good story."

"Oh really? You think I can't write better than the hacks that think they are best-selling novelists?"

Xerxes nodded with a smile.

Mozenrath opened up the Word program on the compewtor and took a deep breath. His smile turned wicked as he glared at the white screen. "Okay, Xerxes. I'll show you who can't write a good story."

Xerxes hummed slightly to himself with victory as Mozenrath began furiously typing on the letterboard. Maybe he, master and this Semi-Phenomenal Nearly Cosmic person could work on a collaboration? The idea had merit, but how could they all get together when they didn't know each other? Maybe the compewtor had the answer? As he flew away in search of something to eat for breakfast, he found himself remembering the second chapter of "No Way Out" and wondered, if only for a moment, if there was anything he could do to make it come true.

owari  
09-15-2007


End file.
